


Collected SKU Poetry

by VeryLittleThings



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Poetry, Swords, Symbolism, so much symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLittleThings/pseuds/VeryLittleThings
Summary: A small collection of poetry from my past. These poems were originally created back in 2001/2002.





	1. Acrostic

Ripped from the ignorance of everyday life,  
Here I stand at the Gate to Eternity.  
Love has eluded me, death has courted me.  
My honor now leads me to that death.  
How bleak my existence now seems,  
While under the floating castle.  
You control every move,  
Every friend, every enemy.  
But I know only you hold the key,  
Within you nests Eternity.


	2. Epitaph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dramatic imagery. Death alluded to.

When the Gate to Eternity opens, I want to stand there with you.  
To let our hair fly in the wind and to hold each other close,  
That is what I want.  
You have awakened me from my enslaved state.  
You have shattered the glass cage of my fate.  
I am sorry if you have suffered,  
But if you have, it was for a worthy cause.  
Now the rain begins to fall.

I see now that the shattered glass is whole again, surrounding you.  
My naivety has blinded me to your pain.  
You hang there - strung up by the rose vines.  
The thorns slowly scrape across your skin,  
Your blood mixes with the falling rain.  
And you call to me, but I must go, I am free.  
You have sacrificed yourself for me.  
How noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Anthy's voice.


	3. Kage (Shadow)

The charred stones,  
my fingers  
a fire of death and desire.

Sensuous curves of a forgotten memory  
leaving tracks in the ash.

Injected with a feeling,  
my fingers  
grasp the darkness.

Petals of a black rose  
falling into a well of tears.

Caressing a tear,  
my fingers  
beckon to my humanity.

My black box  
disappearing into flames.

Come to me, lie with me  
put your shoes at the door.  
You can have Eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Mikage's POV. He was one of my favorite characters in the first viewing. I think it was the purple glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> No specific pairing in this poem. I suppose this is Utena's voice. The Acrostic is Revolution.


End file.
